Haunting Ground 2
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: Destiny and Alena Belli are the daughters of Fiona Belli, and right as their nearing their senior year graduation, they get thrown into a never-ending nightmare.  Who has the azoth... and who will escape?   Hope u like :
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

I'm A, a girl obsessed with horror/suspense/thriller :) My best friend got me into Haunting Ground (As well as Fatal Frame (also known as Project Zero) and Clock Tower) and I really had to write this! I'll probably write something for Fatal Frame soon, as well, as soon as I finish the flippin game. I'm in hour 9 in 'The Tormented'... REVIEW IF YOU THINK MIKU IS WEIRD AND STUPID... honestly, she waves as she goes down the stairs!

Anyways, my bff and I got the idea of this while we were running around in the halls of the building she was living in (sadly, she moved last week :() and we thought 'Hey, what would happen if (Ending C) Fiona had daughters, and one of them had the azoth? So, we acted it out... it was pretty fun, because we really did freak out when some poor old man walked out of his apartment to go to the Store! He looked terrified!

Anyways, they get taken to Belli Castle in either Chapter 2 or 3. They have no idea who has the azoth. Everyone is still alive... as to get ending C, you need to have finished the game once, and when you save Debiliatas, and you get the smudged key, when you go downstairs, along with the boots you can get the garden key. That's what I got, (Ending A on the first one :)) and this is what I decided to write... REVIEW ALSO IF YOU LOVE pt. 2 OF ENDING C! (Lorenzo 'attempting' to go after Fiona in his wheelchair, falling down the stair, and when he hits the end her says/whispers 'No! Fiona! My life! My azoth! Fio-na!'. My bff and I watched that part 7 times.

Anyways, onto the disclaimer and story!

Disclaimed: This counts 4 the whole story... i'll probably post it in the summary. **I do not own Haunting Ground in any way, even if I wish I did. I only own Destiny and Alena... btw, Alena and Destiny are NOT our real names. You will know on the final chapter what our real names are... maybe :).**

At the end, i'll post some funny moments of when D (my bff) and I played Haunting Ground. They're awesome, stupid (on my part) and crazy.

Anyone who can tell me this?: What is the first thing Deb-deb does RIGHT before he chases you? (after the cut-scene)

I just wanna see how many people noticed this... I laughed my ass off.

ANYWAYS!

ONWARD!

* * *

The hot summer sun beat down on the small family of three. Fiona Belli sat on a chair at the window, watching as her daughters hung out in the yard. Only Fiona knew who the father was, and that would stay a secret. Nobody needed to know... yet.

Destiny and Alena were her only daughters. Twins, and close ones at that. They seemed perfect. Destiny had long dirty-blonde hair and deep blue eyes, while Alena had shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights, and light blue eyes. Those were the only differences, everything else was identical. Both had the same nose, same height, same shape, same everything, including voices.

Destiny was the outgoing, well-known, friendly one. She was voted homecoming queen in her Junior year, she had many friends, she was liked by everyone at school, and was confident. She always kept up with what was in style, and kept everything neat and tidy.

Alena, on the other hand, was nearly the opposite. She was a lone wolf, a stranger, the outsider. Avoiding everyone at school, she made it through to her Senior year in silence. Fiona and Destiny had encouraged her to get more social, and make friends, but she ignored them both, insisting friends were 'over-rated'. Of course, that changed when she had run into someone at a restaurant she worked at.

Destiny was always the one with a boyfriend. Always the one thinking she was 'in love', and it shocked them all when Alena had told them she had a date. Of course, that was a month ago.

Destiny was sitting next to Matt, while Alena was playing Frisbee with Van. Fiona had to admit, she hadn't approved of Van as first, but he had proved to be a nice gentleman, and she decided she would keep out of it.

Fiona was lost in thought as she watched them. She knew one of them had the azoth... but which? There was no way of knowing, and Fiona didn't know whether the one with it would be in danger or not. She had been thinking about her experience in Belli Castle. Short, but horrifying. Remembering Debilitas, she smiled.

She didn't know anything about the fates of her daughters. She didn't even know if the azoth was still known to anyone. So, she didn't tell them about it... not exactly. She told them about it as a story, and it was one of their favorites.

She remembered fleeing from the castle... after finding the castle gate keys in the bathroom. She was glad Debilitas had given her that smudged key, as it had helped her to escape. The horrifying experience of Belli castle would never leave her, and that memory would haunt her ever night, but not as much as the thought that they might get her again, or worse, get her daughters.

Wanting to stop thinking about all this, Fiona laid back, and tried to take a short nap. She distantly heard her daughters say they were going out, and Fiona managed a small nod before falling asleep.

* * *

(First Person. Destiny POV)

"We're here," My boyfriend said. Matt couldn't be cuter right now, could he? Nope. And what was better? He was_ hers_. Her perfect, kind, amazing boyfriend. "Everyone please exit the amazing car I got for my birthday," he told us, and I rolled my eyes. Ever since his parents had got him a new car, he had been going on about 'her' non-stop.

"Yes, Matt, you have an awesome car. Now unless you want it to be slightly less awesome, I would stop talking about it. It'll get very boring," My sister said. Alena was so annoying... but I loved her. She was my best friend, and I wouldn't have survived Senior year without her.

"I can't believe we're going to graduate in a week," I said as we walked into the loud party. The music blared, people were dancing, screaming, kissing, and... drinking. "I mean, I feel like just yesterday we were all just a bunch of misfit freshman," I said with a grin, accepting a beer from one of the guys. Matt, Alena, and Van each took one as well.

"We still _are_ misfits," Alena pointed out, and I rolled my eyes. It was true, though. We didn't want to fit in, we wanted to be different.

"Man, I love this song. See you girls later," Van said, walking away, followed by Matt. Alena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys," We said in unison before smiling and walking over to the other room, and each of of sat in an empty spot, side-by-side, on the couch.

"I wonder what will happen in college," Alena said, taking a sip of her beer. I knew Alena had gotten drunk at a party several times, and I decided I would make sure she didn't drink too much.

"We'll escape everything. We'll go to Yale, and get amazing jobs and we'll have the guys of our dreams," I said. I had everything planned out. Get a job as a photographer, marry Matt, and live happily ever after.

"Ya... but what if one of us doesn't get a great job?" Alena asked me, looking worried. I sighed. "A, we have the same grades. Straight A's! There is no reason one of us shouldn't get a great job," I reassured her, and Alena nodded, as if she only saw some sense.

"Well... I can still be worried," Alena mumbled, and I grinned. She _always_ worried! Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket, surprising me. I forgot I had it on vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered, moving outside.

"_Destiny? Where are you? You're not at that party, are you?"_ The voice on the other line asked. My mom.

"Er... no, we're not. We're at the park..." I lied, and unfortunately, just then a boy I knew as Ryan came out, completely wasted.

"Yo, Destiny, come back inside! We need you in the party! We're doing the funky chicken!" Ryan told me, though it was more a loud mumble. I cringed when he said that.

_"Destiny Belli! You and your sister are to come home NOW. If you don't, then I will come get you. So help you if one of you is drunk!"_

And on that happy note, my mother hung up. Alena was in the doorway, waiting to see what had happened. I explained in one word.

_"Busted."_

* * *

_(First Person. Alena POV)_

"Oh... crap," I said, walking over. "How did she find out?"

"Ryan's drunk, and he came out telling me to re-enter the party," Destiny told me glumly. "Come on, we have to hurry. I'm guessing the boys may be drunk too, so they'll be no help," she said, and my sister started running back towards our house.

"I'm glad I didn't drink too much," I said as I ran after her. Then we would have been in _real_ trouble. Mom had caught me drunk one time, and she usually makes sure i'm not drunk after a party.

"Well, we're still doing to be in some deep trouble when we get home," Destiny told me.

We reached the house 15 minutes later, and we suffered Mom's wrath in silence.

"I TOLD you not to go to that party! _ Didn't I tell you!_ Yes, I did, and you go anyways!" She yelled.

"Mom, we're almost 18! Why can't we go to a simple party!" I nearly yelled, and my mother turned to me.

"Because I know what those party's are like! I know how you and your friends drink! I'm lucky i called before you were there long!"

"We can take care of ourselves-"

"You think that, but trust me-"

"No, I _know_ that! And no, I won't trust you! You never trust us at a small party, so why should I?" I asked angrily, before starting up the stairs, and my mom yelled after me, yelling at me to get back town there, but I ignored her. I slammed my bedroom door behind me, and locked it before laying down in my bed, turning on my music, pumping up the volume, and resting.

About 10 minutes later, I heard Destiny walk up the stairs and go into her own room. I sighed. I didn't like to argue with my mom, we just did. Why? Nobody knows.

_I'll apologize in the morning,_ I thought to myself, and fell asleep... I wouldn't have guessed that yelling at my mom would be the last words I spoke to her for a while.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 1 :) More like a Prologue, though... I dunno, i'll decide l8r! :D

Anyways, like? dislike? Dont know yet? Well, obviously, they go to Belli castle next, and I promise the story will then get better.

R&R! I have anonymous reviews!

AND... I might not update as often as I should. For some reason, I keep getting an error message every time I go to edit a story. It might be different for this one, but I don't think so. So, for updates on my stories and to see what's happening, just check out my profile.

- A

( i feel like A from Pretty Little Liars... but I'm not! :))

(And also, Nobody is forcing you to read this. You can either press that awesome button with the x up in the corner or click back if you don't like it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haunting Ground in any way... sadly.**

**I'm gonna write in 3rd person now, since 1st person is annoying the hell out of me.**

* * *

**"**Do you always have to lose your temper?" Destiny asked as she walked into the room she shared with her sister.

"I don't _always_ lose my temper... we're almost 18 years old, why does she have to keep treating us like we're 13?" Alena asked, obviously still grumpy, sitting with Hewie on the bottom bunk of her bed. "I can't wait until I can get out of here, and live somewhere else."

"Be careful what you wish for." Destiny warned, climbing up to the top bunk. She then helped up her puppy, Kyzer, who was a german shepherd... not a white one like Hewie. He was 2 years old now, and she got him for her 16th birthday instead of a car like their other friends had gotten.

Alena, on the other hand, got a wolf cub. Storm, she had called it. The wolf was fiercely protective of the twins... pretty much, both pets belonged to both of them.

Hewie suddenly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room as Fiona walked up the stairs. "Traitor." Alena mumbled as she took out her little leather journall. Destiny was never allowed to see it. She had tried to sneak a peek once... and nearly got choked.

"What's with you and that journal? It's not like you write in it... you just read it every night, over and over." Destiny said, leaning over so her head could be seen. "You got it from some random person at school about two years ago... why do you keep it?"

"I find it fascinating... now if you don't mind, why don't you go back up where you belong while I finish reading?" Alena said rather coldly before turning her back to Destiny. This shocked her.

"Whatever... I was only trying to help. Goodnight." It was only 9:00, but she was tired.

"Wait... where's the flashlight?" Alena asked just before Destiny turned off the lights. With a sigh, Destiny grabbed the flashlight from under her pillow and tossed it down... hitting her on the knee.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

That was the last thing the sister's said to each other before going to bed... well, before Destiny went to bed. Alena finished reading the journal by 10:00, and finally fell sleep about 11:00, her mind buzzing with thoughts of what she had learned in the book.

* * *

"Be quiet! You want to alert her that we're here?" Riccardo asked his partner angrily.

"Sorry." She mumbled, embarassed.

He sighed. "It's alright... just be more careful." he told her. "So?"

"Their asleep, and Fiona just got in bed."

"Alright... Rei, you know what to do... I'll get the daughter." Riccardo said, but Rei grabbed his arm.

"Wait... which one?"

"The oldest, of course." Riccardo said with a roll of his eyes.

"How the hell do you know which one is oldest? Their twins!"

Riccardo hadn't known this crucial fact, and he swore under his breath. "Alright then... we take both. Kill the mother."

Rei nodded, and then proceeded into the house through the window. Riccardo followed. While Rei readied her bow and arrow, Riccardo took out his gun and headed towards the girls room.

Once inside, he saw one of the girls asleep with a leather journal by her head. She was still dressed, rather than in her pajamas.

The one on the top bunk was asleep as well, except wearing flannel pants and a blue tank-top.

_One of these girls has the azoth. Destiny took taw-kwon-doe, while Alena thought it was a waste of time and took karate instead. She also took gymnastics since she was 5, and is rather good at it. Destiny was good with computers, while Alena was good at hacking into them. Good thing that may not come in handy for them at Belli castle._

Riccardo saw Destiny start to wake up, and smiled. Before she could sit up, he hit her on the head. Hard. It immediately knocked her out. Then he proceeded to her sister.

* * *

Rei crept along the hallway, ready to release the arrow when she had to. Carefully, she used her foot to push open the door.

"Hewie?" The woman in bed asked, starting to turn over.

"Guess again!" Rei said cheerfully, aiming and releasing the arrow. It hit its mark, right in her chest. Fiona's eyes went wide, and she grinned... as a dog jumped on her from behind.

"You stupid mutt... get off of me!" She said, throwing him off. The dog cried out when he crashed into a wall. She walked over, and shoved her goved hand down on it's leg, crushing it's leg. He cried out again, and then continued even as she left the room.

"I did it." Rei said as she approached Riccardo, and he smiled. "Good... now get the other one and bring her out to the car. We need to get back before anyone else shows up."

* * *

Destiny's head was pounding. She could tell there was an egg sized lump on her head, and groaned. What the hell had happened?

She opened her eyes ad looked around, and saw nothing. No Alena, or Storm, or Kyzer. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her room. Hell, she wasn't even in her _house_.

"Alena! Mom! Anybody there!" Destiny yelled out, desperately listening for an answer. When she recieved none, she gave up and leaned against the bars.

_Bars?_

Destiny realized she was in a cage. A big cage that was just big enough for her. She groaned and kicked the side of it... only for the door to swing open.

_Oh, well... that was easy_.

She creeped out, and started out towards the opening. She saw a light ahead, and sighed. At least she could easily get outside. So, she ran over... only to see a castle that had was surrounded by gates and plants. There was no way out, as far as she could see.

"_Destiny!"_

Destiny looked over and saw Alena... she was sitting under the tree, with her little leather book. "You're alright! I was worried sick!"

There was something fake about her sister, but hey, they just woke up in a creepy place they had never been to before.

"I'm fine... are you?" she asked. She noticed her sister wasn't in her usual... her leather jacket was gone, and replaced by a black tank-top that had a strange sign on the middle (it's that sign that's on all their clothes in Haunting Ground), and a black cloth skirt that was a few inches above her knees. She also had on some black buckle leg warmers, and fishnet thigh-high stockings... as well for some fishnet sleeves that went from her elbow to her hand. Then she had on some black knee-high boots that had a pretty high heel. Her nail's were still black, and her black hair was down and straight... which was surprising, as he hair is usually curly and up in a ponytail.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she then asked, and Alena grinned. "They gave me some clothes to wear, since my clothes were dirty."

Destiny didn't buy it, but she shrugged it away. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yes... Belli Castle."

"Belli-" she looked and noticed she had a black leather journal now instead of her brown one. She also had a white and red one where she had been sitting. "Where did you get all the journals?"

"Well...

"Destiny! I see you're finally awake." A voice said behind her. Destiny jumped, and looked up to see a cloaked figure walking down the steps that led up to the castle.

"I am Riccardo, keeper of the castle. I'm dreadfully sorry to hear about the accident, by the way..." Riccardo said, and already, Destiny didn't like him.

"I'm sorry... but what accident?" Destiny asked, dreading the answer.

"Your mother's death... once she died, I brought you here so you could... _be safe_." Riccardo told her, and Destiny let her mind process that.

"You're lieing"

"No, Miss Belli... this castle now belongs to you and your sister. Welcome to your new home."

This was too much for her, and she collapsed, and Riccardo sighed. "Just like what happened to your mother when she found out about her parents deaths." he said, and then turned to Alena. "Rei is in the library, if you have any questions. I'll bring Destiny to her room." he said. Alena nodded, before gathering up the books she had been reading and heading up the stairs and took a left to go towards the gate.

With that, Riccardo brought Destiny to her room... the room Fiona had for not even one night. This time, he would make sure the daughter didn't get away easily.

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be up who-knows-when :P**


End file.
